


Senandung

by bakpaokeju



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakpaokeju/pseuds/bakpaokeju
Summary: Semi teralihkan dengan nyanyian Konoha. Ia tahu lagu itu.
Relationships: Konoha Akinori/Semi Eita
Kudos: 2





	Senandung

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer Character: Furudate Haruichi
> 
> Sambil mendengarkan lagu BIANCADIMAS - Into Love
> 
> Sila beri kritik dan saran bila berkenan.

Konoha memasang _earphone_ pada kedua telinganya. Memainkan satu buah lagu pada ponsel pintarnya.

**BIANCADIMAS - Into Love**

Ia sedang duduk menulis laporan hari ini dari mata kuliah yang ia ikuti tadi.

Dengan antusiasnya sembari bersenandung pelan di ujung perpustakaan. Dekat jendela. Di antara rak yang berjejer rapi.

Lantas datanglah pemuda bersurai kelabu dengan ujung rambutnya gelap—Semi—Membawa beberapa novel terjemahan. Duduk berhadapan dengan Konoha. Ia masih asik menulis. Semi membuka satu novel.

_"I just fall into love... my love just fall into you."_

Semi teralihkan dengan nyanyian Konoha. Ia tahu lagu itu. Kembali membaca novel. Ikut bersenandung.

_"Please be patient to me..."_

Konoha menghentikan aktivitas, menatap Semi yang masih melanjutkan lirik lagu. Melepas satu _earphone_ -nya.

"Mau ikut mendengarkan?"

Semi menengadah. Heran, "Ya?"

Konoha menyodorkan satu earphone yang ia lepas. Semi beraloh menatap _earphone_ itu, lantas menerimanya. Ia memasang akhirnya.

Saling menatap mereka, melanjutkan senandung dengan pelan. Mengingat ini masih di perpustakaan.

_"I just fall into love... my love just fall into you.. please be patient to me... stuck forever into love."_

Saling melempar senyum setelah menyanyikan bagian pengulangan lagu.

"Konoha. Dari farmasi."

"Semi. Seni musik."

Konoha jadi antusias mendengarnya, "Woah! Apa kau tahu banyak jenis lagu? Padahal lagu ini saja teman-temanku tidak tahu."

Semi menaikan bahu, "Tidak juga. Kalau aku suka, aku dengarkan. Lagu ini menenangkan. Aku suka genre musik yang dibawakannya."

"Benar sekali. Lagu-lagu mereka ini enak banget musiknya! Lalu, kamu suka lagu apa lagi?"

Tidak ada rasa canggung dari keduanya padahal baru beberapa menit berkenalan.

Lantas pemutar musik milik Konoha memainkan lagu selanjutnya.

**BIANCADIMAS - Cerita Kita**

_Awal berjumpa biasa saja_   
_Kita belum jatuh cinta_


End file.
